110214doirerisio
GC: Erisio approaches his father GC: "Hey uh, Dad that was... pretty cool, how you saved the day and junk" GA: "oh, uh, thanks." Dina detransforms, and wardrobifies out of the hacker garbs. "you did pretty great climbing that tower and knocking the staff away, too." GC: "Yeah I just wanted to help Acey..." GC: "It was Merrow*s idea, he distracted him so I could get to the staff, I just did the legwork" GA: Doir stretches. "good teamwork!" GA: "you guysll go far, i think." GA: "im glad that acenia made it, though. you seem to really like her! is she uh, like, your moirail or something?" GC: "Step sister!" GC: "Rilset is her dad, Null is my mom, Null and Rilset got together, I grew up with Acey in Yggdrasil!" GA: "oh! is that a uh, city?" GC: "Nope! It*s the giant tree that connects Earth and Alternia! It was created by Null and Rilset in an act of Eco-Terrorism!" GC: Rilset takes out a picture of the two plannets, joined by a giant tree GA: "wow... that's pretty awesome!" GC: *Erisio GA: "man, your universe had a way better backstory than ours." GC: "i *know* right?!" GC: "It*s cuz we*re cooler" GC: "Also we*re older than when you entered" GA: "im pretty sure our planets were like galaxies away or something, because our alternia had colonized the whole thing." GA: "true, but that was just to match our average age of 18." GA: "it was... a lot harder to do this at 13." GC: "It*s... still hard I think..." GA: "yeah, but... being so young, and going through the crazy jack stuff we did, well, it makes you crazy enough to aim your gun at your own kid just because of how paranoid you are." Doir sulks. GC: Erisio hesitates for a moment fore quickly hugging Doir GA: He tears up a bit. "im uh, im sorry for that, by the way." GC: "I*m sorry I called you crazy when you lit a room on fire and then laughed while covered in blood and I*m sorry for being so stupid in the maze and im sorry for ever wishing I wasnt your kid" GA: Doir hugs tigher. "its okay. all of those things i did were crazy and bad. dont do them." GA: "you were pretty much completely in the right to say that and wish that" GC: "No I wasn*t" GC: "You*re so many great things dad, you just hide them under a layer of silliness" GA: "yeah, but all of the other veterans like, get the cool shit done without the silly" GA: "and that wasnt me being silly, i was genuinely maniacally laughing" GA: "and... i dunno, maybe like half of the detective stuff was unironic. sorry about handcuffing you, and calling you a monster, and saying you hurt your sister... im really sorry, for all of those things, man." GC: Doir might notice through how his shoulder feels a little cold that Erisio is crying GC: "It*s ok... the ghost was making everyone a little crazy" GA: "yeahhh... but i have really high will." GA: "oh! by the way, look what i can do now that the fogs gone!" GA: Doir astral projects to above them, and goes limp in Erisios arms. GA: "pbpbpbpbpbpb hi" GC: "Duuuuuuuuuude" GC: "So cooooool" GA: "i know" GA: "its great" GC: "I wish I could do that!" GA: "you cant! but you can steal peoples minds!" GA: "probably their knowledge, and memories, maybe their skills!" GC: <:O GA: He re-mortalizes or whatever it's called and steps back. "i can take you to meet the escaryogi one day, they could teach you!" GA: "lily too!" GC: "The whozer yogas?" GA: "theyre the consorts of my land. they've ascended the needs of physical beings, or something, and know everything there is to know about mind and also they only talk in riddles" GC: "Fucking sweet" GA: "theyre giant slugs." GC: "Oh no!" GA: "what, you scared of slugs?" GA: "or... slug racist?" GC: "Not scared, but I don*t like them" GC: "They*re harmful to plants" GA: "they live in big lotus flowers, i think" GC: "Maybe these ones aren*t then. And also magic" GC: "Because why not" GA: "they covered the land, covered in salt and razors and salt-razor tornados, in illusions to try and tempt me from my goals! GA: " GA: "it didnt work. also we got pretty ripped up." GC: "ouch" GA: "whats your land like?" GC: "It*s the land of TECHNO AND TERROR" GC: "AND IT"S AWESOME" GA: "oh shiiiiiiiit that sounds cool" GC: "IT*S A GIANT JUNGLE AND IT HAS BULLFROGS WITH WOODCHIPPER MOUTHS AND APES WITH PYTHON ARMS AND DID I MENTION IT WAS A *JUNGLE*" GA: "whoaaaaaaaaa. you can talk to all of those plants!" GC: "I KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOW GC: "ISNT IT AWESOME" GA: "you should do your land next! though uh, your team might not like doing both mavico lands in a row." GA: "ah, gosh. lilys not constantly acting like me, is she?" GC: "Nah" GC: "Getting her eyes torn out and cursed sort of stopped that" GA: "ah." GA: "thats... well, an upside to a bad situation." GA: "you, though... i heard you say 'dont steal' to someone, and you were... i dunno, im really proud of you for being moral." GA: "stay that way, please" GC: "Wha?" GC: "What do you mean?" GC: "I mean, I*ll try" GA: "well, everyone else... like, even maenam kinda lost her niceness in a way. just dont let it happen, okay?" GC: "I*ll try" GA: Doir hugs him again. "heheh, thanks." GC: "So, what were you like?" GC: "At the beginning of the game?" GA: "well, i was... considerate, and kind, and i was a good person, and not so impuslive or silly. even formal at times!" GA: "kinda trying my best to get back to that, with mixed results." GA: "im at least getting better. back towards the end of my session, i was faaaaar over the deep end." GA: "and i used periods less." GC: "Well, you*re getting better now, so let*s celebrate that!" GA: "i guess, yeah. i mean, i could have fallen to my death, or just fallen like vyllen, but i jumped anyway to save someone i barely even know. samis gonna be so proud, oh man." GA: "lets not tell her about the part with the fire. or the shotgun." GC: "It will be our little secret" GA: "what about you? do you like who you are?" GC: Erisio thinks about it for a moment GC: "Yes, and no. Does that make sense?" GA: "yeah, i think so." GC: "Like, I have a ton of things I like, but there are things that I wish I could fix. But, when I think about it, if I fixed them, I wouldn*t really be me. And If I*m not me, I wouldn*t get to be Acey*s sister, or Lil*s, and I wouldn*t get to meet you" GC: "Some other Erisio would" GA: He nods. "that sounds like a thing thats good." GC: "And I wouldn*t want to miss outon my life, y*know?" GA: "yeah. its nice that you kinda like who you are. but you and everyone else, and me, have to learn and grow to survive, even if we change a bit" GA: "but its only little bits at a time, until one day youre slightly different and you dont even know what happened" GA: "like... i think all of you, or most of you, fell asleep and ate food that a murderer gave us. you dont have to be paranoid to the levels i am, but you need to be a bit more cautious." GC: "I tried to... but I don*t think I could? Like, I think I was being controlled by the wizard at that point?" GA: "yeah, maybe. i was able to stay up, but i have will +4." GA: "its good that you tried, though" GA: "thats really good. i dont think anyone else did." GC: "I still feel so bad..." GC: "I hope I didn*t hurt Acey..." GA: "nah, it wasnt you. remember, he was a shapeshifter, he did it and framed you. you did nothing wrong." GC: He rubs his wrist where he was handcuffed GC: "Yeah... but still" GA: "god, this whole adventure was just a mess. im glad its over." GC: "Yeah I" GC: "Still don*t know why we came here?" GA: "the white queen sent us to investigate the tower and fog, because none of her scouts came back" GA: "and we uh, we did" GC: "I woke up in a room then you all showed up then it was happy fun murder time at horror o clock" GC: "This queen better have some nice ass loot" GA: "i think that staff is our loot" GA: "(get mari to give it to me so i can figure it out and get you that mind skull)" GC: "It all depends I guess..." GC: "But anyway dad... I*m really happy I got to be me when I met you, if that makes sense" GA: "uh, sure! yeah, not entirely sure, if i know what that means, but uh, im glad i got to be me when i met you too?" GC: "Like what I said before" GA: "oh, okay." GC: "I*m me, and not some other Erisio where things are better. I got to be me when I met you" GA: "well, tons of other erisios also got to meet me! just in doomed timelines. i think there might be infinite doomed timelines? is that how it works?" GC: "yeah but none of them met *you*" GA: "so if youre the erisioest erisio, does that make me the doirest doir?" GC: "Totally" GC: "In a doir contest, you*d totally win the gold" GC: "Although Sami does a shockingly good impression..." GA: "what?! whatd she do?" GC: "She... made her voice sound a little deeper and pretended to be you?" GA: "whatd she say" GC: "Something about ideas I think" GA: "quote her" GC: "I didn*t commit it to memory!" GA: "dangit erisio i need to know what she thinks of me" GC: "It wasn*t an insult if that*s what you*re worried about" GA: "oh, well okay" GC: "She*s worried about you" GC: "I think" GC: "I think she*s worried that the game has corrupted you" GA: "jeez, well, duh" GA: "uh, but i got better. GA: " GC: "You should show her that" GC: "You guys are friends" GA: "yeahhhh she doesnt like me much since one time a while ago i... hurt her feelings? i think i tried to guilt trip her into taking the blame for something. i dont really remember tbh." GC: "Then apologize" GA: "i did! she just still doesnt like me." GC: "And remember" GA: Doir nods. "yeah, ill remember. but maybe i should go after easier friendships." 05:56 GA: "and, speaking of friendships, i befriended like everyone on the team!" 05:57 GA: "well, rubi and miloko only." 05:57 GA: "but the others will be my friends. i just have to talk to them one on one, itll work, and ill have ALL the friends." 06:00 GC: "Woo hoo!" 06:03 GA: "are you friends with alla them? you must be my 'in', help me get all the friends." 06:18 GC: "I know a few of them, but I*m not all to familiar yet" 06:18 GA: "well i have a new goal, and it is to befriend everyone." 06:19 GC: "I*m good friends with Acey and Lil, but I barely know Rubi or the others" 06:20 GA: "rubi likes... salmonwiches and sonic and robots, and miloko is really unconfident." 06:20 GA: "but theyre really nice people." 06:20 GA: "i high fived them." 06:22 GC: "I thought your goal was to stop being crazy" 06:22 GA: "i can have more than one goal." 06:22 GC: <:O 06:25 GC: "Can... Can I?" 06:25 GA: "have more than one goal?" 06:25 GA: "i think thats why they invented todo lists" 06:26 GC: "Yeah! Like, how many are you allowed?!" 06:26 GA: "as many as you want" 06:26 GC: <:O 06:26 GA: Doir takes out a notepad and a pen. "lets write down your goals." 06:32 GC: "Okay uh... I want to find Mom. And Papa. And beat Locar. and Lotat. And keep everyone safe. And make a nice garden. And maybe do a study on the game generated plant life" 06:33 GA: Doir writes it all down, rips the page out, and gives it to him. "quest log!" 06:47 GC: "A what?" 06:48 GC: "I understand that trees are made into paper, but isn*t it a stretch to call it a log?" 06:48 GA: "have you... never play an mmorpg?" 06:48 GA: "wait, you lived in a tree, did you even have VIDEO GAMES AT ALL?!" 06:48 GC: "Not really no" 06:49 GA: Doir gasps dramatically. 06:49 GA: "gimme ur phone" 06:49 GC: Erisio decaptchalouges a maroon colored phone, handing it to Doir 06:50 GA: Doir takes out his own, slightly charred phone, and a usb to connect the two. 06:51 GA: "okay, im giving you all of the amazing games i programmed to get my computers up over the past like 5 years" 06:51 GC: <:? 06:51 GC: "Uh" 06:51 GC: "What" 06:51 GA: "the mmos are kinda empty because noone else has these games" 06:52 GC: "The what" 06:52 GA: "massively multiplayer online games" 06:52 GA: "they used to have millions of people playing all at once during the time when earth was not destroyed" 06:53 GC: "So these are the entertainment methods of your universe and home culture" 06:53 GA: "yeah!" 06:53 GC: "Fucking sweet" 06:54 GA: "these games got me through five years of absolutely nothing to do" 06:54 GA: "i now pass them onto you" 06:54 GA: Doir bows. "good luck" 06:55 GC: Erisio holds his phone sort of awestruck 06:55 GC: "None... of these are porn right...?" 06:55 GA: "no, of course not, christ" 06:56 GC: Erisio visibly relaxes in relief 06:57 GA: "man i dunno what you heard about postscratch me but goddamn i am a lot classier than that guy" 06:57 GC: "I have heard.. a lot" 07:00 GA: "damnit, me. youve really let me down. ill atone for all of the terrible mistakes i made, dont worry." 07:00 GC: "Nice" 07:01 GC: "That*s really honorable of you dude" 07:01 GA: "thanks. i learned a lot about honor from this one guy called kikate, who died trying to sell out libby to the big bad." 07:01 GA: "and then libby touched some water and turned into a monster and ATE HIM" 07:02 GC: <:| 07:02 GC: "I..." 07:02 GC: "Uh..." 07:02 GC: "Wow" 07:04 GA: "yeah it was pretty hardcore" 07:09 GA: "anyway that wont happen again. seriad fucked and turned the guy to dust who was causing the water to turn most people into mermaids but twinks into monsters." 07:10 GA: "seriad did both of those at the same time, by the way. and dumped me to do it. and she didnt want to turn him to dust but it happened anyway." 07:10 GA: "hehehe. good times." 07:10 GC: Erisio sort of awkwarldy fidgits at the mention of fucking 07:10 GA: "you uh, okay there?" 07:11 GC: "E-ehhh" 07:11 GA: "i know, seriad makes me feel that way too" 07:12 GC: "N-No, I*m sure Seriad is an ok person" 07:12 GA: "hmmm... turned to dust?" 07:12 GC: "I*m pretty good friends with her daughter actually" 07:12 GA: "oh thats nice" 07:14 GC: "N-No" 07:14 GA: "fucking!" 07:15 GA: "hahah, fatherly detective skills." 07:15 GC: Erisio awkwardly shifts more 07:16 GA: "you must be one of them ace whoseywhatsits! right?" 07:16 GA: Doir hugs him and pats him on the back. "i love u no matter what you are son" 07:16 GA: "unless ur a republican" 07:16 GA: "then get out" 07:17 GC: "Allstate incurance?" 07:17 GA: "what?" 07:18 GC: "A*llst*ate ins*urance*" 07:19 GC: He is noticably shivering 07:19 GA: "UUH" 07:21 GA: "whats wrong with allstate insurance?" 07:22 GA: Doir hugs him harder. "dont worry ill protect you from allstate" 07:24 GC: "A*llstat*e Ins*uranc*e all*st*ate in*surance ac*e of spade*s ac*e of cl*ubs" 07:24 GA: "um" 07:24 GA: "i think the proper term is asexual but i think youre not thinking of the right thing" 07:25 GA: "youre thinking of... cars and corporations and cards?" 07:26 GA: "erisio honey please calm down" 07:27 GC: "car*s and c*ard*s all*state insuranc*e ser*ad can*t ca*lm" 07:28 GA: "shhh, shhshshsh." Doir hugs him as tight as he can and paps the back of his head gently. "its okay. those things cant hurt you any more." 07:31 GC: "y*es th*ey can*" 07:32 GA: "n. no. no they cant. all of those things died with earth. they are no more." 07:32 GA: "whoever told you they can is wrong and ill punch them in the butt" 07:35 GC: "N*o they*re ver*y re*al righ*t now" 07:35 GA: "nuh uh. no. theyre not. what is wrong here im very confused." 07:38 GC: "W*ith the* Se*riad and the *fuck*ing and the-the" 07:38 GA: Doir gets serious. "whatd seriad do to you?" 07:39 GC: "No*thing" 07:39 GA: "did someone hurt you?" 07:39 GC: "No*" 07:39 GA: "why you scared" 07:45 GC: "A*c*e" 07:45 GC: "Sp*ades" 07:45 GC: "Inscur*ance" 07:46 GA: "those arent *bad* things, erisio" 07:46 GA: "insurance helps people pay for medical bills skyrocketed by the bullshit of capitalism, spades are for digging, and ace is just a sexual orientation like any other." 07:51 GC: "Se*x" 07:52 GA: "its okay bb. sex cant hurt you if you dont want to do it." 07:58 GC: Erisio continues shivering 07:58 GA: "shhhh, shshshhhhhhh." Doir paps him some more. 08:03 GC: "Th*Thank y*ou" 08:04 GA: Doir picks him up, and even though he's pretty big, sits down with Erisio on his lap. "errything gonna be okay child." Doir then kisses him on the forehead. 08:05 GA: "mwah" 08:09 GC: He shivers more 08:09 GC: possibly worse 08:10 GA: "no mwah?" 08:10 GC: Erisio.exe has crashed 08:10 GC: please restart your computer 08:11 GA: "im so confused right now but uh, what" 08:13 GA: "uh. um. erisio. are you okay." 08:13 GC: He shakes his head 08:13 GA: "uhhhh. why arent you okay." 08:18 GC: "F*rea*k" 08:18 GA: "hahah, yeah, i am a freak." 08:19 GA: "did i scare you? im sorry." 08:19 GC: "N*o. I*m fr*eak" 08:19 GA: "we all are! isnt it great?" 08:23 GC: "N*o..." 08:25 GA: Doir rolls him off of his lap, gets up, and starts transforming and detransforming with a slightly charred henshin pen. "weeee look what freaky shit i can do and how great it is!" 08:26 GA: "look now im a justice girl with wings now im not whoaaaaaah so freaky whoaoahoahoahoaaaaah" 08:26 GC: "I*m no*t magi*c, jus*t a fr*eak" 08:26 GA: "nuh uh, there were tons of people on like, tumblr who are asexual" 08:26 GA: "youre just a minority!" 08:26 GC: "Not tr*olls" 08:26 GA: "youre a halftroll!" 08:26 GC: "hu*mans are differ*ent" 08:26 GC: "Raise*d by troll*s" 08:27 GA: "its not something you get by being raised!" 08:27 GA: "maybe shes born with it, maybe its maybelline!" 08:27 GC: "It*s not tha*t" 08:27 GC: "I grew up in tr*oll cultu*re, as a tro*ll, I*m a fre*ak" 08:28 GA: "yeah, but im a freak too! tlaloc called me a freak and offered to be my moirail because of how much he pitied me for-" Dina spins around all magical girl-like"-this!" 08:30 GA: "and nate called me a freak lotsa, times, heheheh." 08:30 GA: "i dont believe in society and culture!" 08:30 GA: "i believe in doing what you want!" 08:39 GC: "O*k... I*ll t*alk to you* later Dad.." 08:39 GC: Erisio gets up and wanders away 08:40 GA: "wh- okay, bye, uh, good talk" 08:40 GA: "hahahah, i feel like i really got through to him. best dad."